User blog:Are You Freddy For Ready/Everything Wrong With: DS Characters
These are my reviews for each character. Just so you know, I’ll be taking into account how they act inrp as well, but will basically only mention stuff based on their pages. Falaos Johnathon ‘’That One Guy Who Everyone Feels Like Was There but Wasn’t.’’ A pacifist Fox anthro who will harm people if he gets super mad. Despite his pacifism, he was the first to draw a weapon when spotting Alicia. :3 How is knowing how to use a spear a weakness? (I figure this is a mistake but pointing it out cause why not?) Falaos believes Alicia attacked them when it was the other way around. Hates his guts is on the same level as go to hell, huh? Learn something new everyday I guess. EVERYTHING NON-CANON 7.25/10 Raole Hetzel Thorzin ‘’The Cliche Good Guy Who Turns Out to be Bad’’ Raole should really see a doctor, cause if his eyes are yellow, then he must have some serious disease since yellow ain’t natural. Either that or he’s a Sith. Ahem. Periods exist. Says he’s sly and ruthless in battle, yet he was going to run away from the wyvern. 6.75/10 Liam Jordan ‘’Mister Edge McEdgemaste’’ Many of you expect me to rant a whole ton about Liam. Those who expect that are smart, cause I am. Pale with black nails, wears a cloak, and wears a mask? Check. Liam’s personality should just be replaced with “hates everyone.” Hates everyone? Check. Second personality that represents his rage? Check. OP golems… A power that’s listed but I doubt has ever been used… You left out the gigantic dome labyrinth he made to trap the Swordsmen that would grow back parts destroyed that somehow didn’t drain him of his energy power. A tragic backstory that tries way too hard to be tragic? Check. Backstory is dumb. He apparently grew up in a rich family but then he left home cause bullies and then he became some legend and then he came back and then he got assassins after him for being related to a rich family but he also ran into the Order and the Cult sometime in his life. That’s just a mess of things and sucks. Says he cares about Momo; hasn’t interacted with her since the whole Grass shipping started. Why does it say he made peace with his family? The backstory doesn’t mention him ever not being at peace with them. Another thing that makes little sense. Doesn’t Liam have like a brother or something that Blonch controlled? Why isn’t he ever mentioned? *checks if he does have a brother* WHY DOES BLONCH CONTROL LIKE EVERYONE’S FAMILY?! 4.5/10 Dark Harss ‘’Every Male Anime Protagonist Ever’’ TL;DR -69/10 Aodhfionn Firth Wolffe ‘’Shy Highschool Girl’’ Wonder where he got that scar. Usually, one who tends to be entirely focused on one task wouldn’t be that good of a listener due to, well, usually being focused on a task. Least from what I have learned. Ironic how he’s Life and can’t stand the sight of blood. Luckily, Zoe’s a part of the group, so she can take care of the bloody mess. (that’s funny cause she’s british and British people say bloody mess. So laugh) “Do you even lift?” “Um, yeah” ~Fionn. I think you mean Heightened Perception over Detailed Thinker, cause Thinking doesn’t seem to fit with the description. While we certainly won’t use him for any quests that require pickpocketing, if ever we require getting into a house, Fionn will certainly be considered. Fionn’s ability requires being close to his comrades, which won’t bode well in battle due to his defenselessness. Have I introduced you to my friend the period? He’s quite handy when writing. Maybe you two should get acquainted. Doesn’t hold a grudge; has five dislike hearts So, Mira gets a dislike heart because she dug around too much, but not Dark? Guess having a dead person in his life gives him a free pass. I don’t care if it’s pronounced Ae-phin, I will continue to think of it as Aod-fionn. Cruel birthdays are cruel. (Also, I thought birthdays meaning something were my thing ;-; ) 8/10 Momo Tweedsley ‘’Fan servi-I mean what?” Infobox pic is still the pic taken from the internet that was chosen by Overseer/Rad/Foxx despite having a gallery full of original art. The whole appearance and personality change is clever. I didn’t say I’d only point out flaws, now did I? Purple eyes with star highlights signify shiz. Jaz you still need to talk to Yandere about the whole eye thing with Momo and Yumo :P Still says “In future plans, her appearance may change” despite this being confirmed by the fact that the first and second appearance changes are listed below it. I’m sure Momo would’ve done things by herself before gaining the courage to if Toreador’s plans didn’t always involve her. Momo, born in a rich and seemingly eloquent family, has only recently taken notice of manners. Telepathy and Zoolinguism could just be combined into one thing on the list. Somehow was able to avoid her mother seeing her sword skill despite having beaten her brother and father in the past. Justice is not a skill. 7.5/10 Sylvan Hectus ‘’The Hero Everyone Used Until He Was Nerfed’’ Sub needs to chill on the blue. I don’t understand how giant golems can fit into a tiny bracelet. Used to be one of the two in need of a nerf, and the only one of those two who actually got nerfed. Still mentions Dark’s blade boots despite them being non-canon. Ironic how the man who adopted Sub has the last name Steelington. (Pun intended) Wouldn’t Sub have his powers unlocked and know how to make metal as a kid? If so, then wouldn’t he be able to make money as a kid? So why was he homeless? Mentions Sean Hectus but doesn’t mention the fact that A) he has been cut off from seeing him and B) doesn’t mention his new teacher. Has an entire section dedicated to love interests despite there (hopefully) only being one. Who is Felix? Has he been introduced? Sub doesn’t know his lefts and rights. 7/10 Hugh Brown ‘’Time puns’’ Since when was Time passed down through a pocket watch? It's not Mystery. It's passed down like any other Element. The relationships don’t follow the same system that the other pages have. Stop with the punzzz. Hugh is racist toward larger anthros. “Hugh could have been a good cook, if Mira hadn't been doing it throughout the roleplay.” That could technically be said for any character. "As revealed in Part II, Hugh can't lose physical contact with his watch, and as seen in Part XLII, can't have it stop working either, or this will result in his heart to stop beating -or ticking, if you want to say-. This is a huge handicap in fights, but it may show how Time can sometimes take material forms and create a strong link with their bearer." 7.5/10 Mira Taer ‘’Bitch’’ Has a description instead of personality and appearance. Any ingredients, ay? Rocks and sticks. It’s not just may, she totally has the hots for Hugh. Mira is one of those people who likes people for their looks. 8/10 Will'O'Wisp Haze ‘’The Nerd’’ Wisp is Aria confirmed! Cliched big guy who’s scared easily. Illuminator confuses me. Is it illustrating manuscripts or restoring manuscripts or what? By what it says it seems it’s both. 7.75/10 Max Crowcross ‘’That One Guy People Forget Was There’’ Mob doesn’t have its own page so most of its mentions on Max’s page won’t make much sense. Faux hawks are dumb. This coming from someone who has had a faux hawk. Max has joined the edge club. Not a very good description of sense. William is mentioned for the first time before he’s properly described. Split personality = edge The weapons section is poorly structured. Still mentions the carving he put on his bow for Christa despite him scratching it off. Didn’t Max like get his bow from somewhere else like in Stoneyard or something? Is that non-canon now? Edgy past. PMC force goes insane for unexplained reasons. Charles is a ghost despite that not being how things work. Jaz you still need to talk to Diddles about this :P Again, who is Felix? BOOPING IS NOT POKING OMG 6.5/10 Scarlet Blaze ‘’Silver Chief, except more dog like’’ Wolves live on average six to eight years. 7/10 Mango Pássaro ‘’Discount Adrear’’ Um, you realize that like… most anthros are bipedal? And even then, all flamingos are bipedal, as they only have two legs. Most birds even. Can’t talk about how dumb the yo-yo is cause the yo-yo doesn’t exist anymore ;-; Flirtatious, the trait that is only Adrear’s and if someone else has it then they are just trying to copy Adrear. Curiousness explains why he wanted to follow the Elementals. I dislike the whole multiple battle tactics thing. I go into further detail when I mention opness. Okay, this has been coming up a lot, and I haven’t mentioned it yet, but Elements that counter you SHOULD NOT be used as one of the three weaknesses. That’s a massive cop out. Sub did it as well. Okay, fast flyer I can believe cause he’s a bird, but runner and swimmer? Nuh uh. Noooooooo. A skill that basically is common with a species should not really count as a skill and is in my mind a cop out. With all these skills, I feel like Mango’s a bit op because he doesn’t have much in the weakness category to balance it out. He has being overconfident which isn’t that detrimental, defense which doesn't matter cause he’s ‘the fastest everywhere’ despite things (which also adds to the bit of opness), and a cop out of a weakness. I don’t see how he hasn’t been arrested yet. 7/10 SFX ‘’The Original Tiger’’ Kind to Chira, rude to Momo. Why? Because reasons. Why exactly does Liam dislike SFX? It’s not like Liam can hear SFX. Or wait, did Liam become Mind as well? 6.5/10 Overall Note:None of these include Dark. Dark's was a joke if you couldn't tell, and rating my own characer wouldn't be fair. *Average Score Given: 7/10 *Number of things pointed out: 96 *Highest Score: 8/10 (Fionn and Mira) *Lowest Score: 4.5 (Liam) *Ranking from highest to lowest: **Fionn and Mira **Wisp **Momo and Hugh **Falaos **Mango, Sub, and Scarlet. **Raole **SFX and Max **Liam Category:Blog posts